The Truth Beneath the Rose
by Silent Kamryn
Summary: I tried to kill Shinku more than once in our lifetime. But, a certain feeling kept holding me back from doing it. I slowly understood the feeling…It was love…When the Alice Game went into full affect, Shinku was almost killed by crystals. "I'm Sorry..."


The Truth beneath the Rose… (A Shinku and Suigintou Story)

Summary: I tried to kill Shinku more than once in our lifetime. But, a certain feeling kept holding me back from doing it. I slowly understood the feeling…It was love…When the Alice Game went into full affect, Shinku was almost killed by crystals. I jumped in front of them and died, confessing my love to her…I'm sorry, Shinku-Chan…

"Shinku," I screamed! I hated that stupid, blonde, witch of a doll! I turned my back and my black wing thrust her to the wall. She screamed and attacked me with rose petals. I bared my teeth at her and covered my body with my wings. She moved and when I opened up my wings, she punched me in the face. Then I pushed her to the ground and pinned her down. "Meimei," I whispered and she handed me my sword. I put it to her neck and she froze. I pushed it closer to her neck. She whimpered and it made me kind of horny. _Whoa!! Calm down, Suigintou!_ I told myself. "Shinku!!!" her puny human of a medium, Jun, yelled. "Shinku, Shinku, Shinku…" I cooed and she narrowed her eyes at me. "What?" She hissed. "I'm not going to take your Rosa Mysticae for there will no one for me to fight during the Alice Game with the seventh doll." I hissed to her. Her eyes widen and I smirked. I floated up and she scrambled up. "Till me meet again, Shinku-chan…" I told her and disappeared.

I floated and touched down lightly on Megumi's window sill. "Welcome back, Death-chan," She told me. "Don't call me that Megu-chan." I replied. "Something wrong?" She asked me, softly. As she inched closer and closer to Death, she became softer and quieter, almost like a ghost. I had already spilt my Rosa Mysticae in order to keep her alive for a while longer. I shook my head negatively. She beckoned for me to sit next to her. I accepted her invitation and sat in front of her. She smiled at me, suggestively. I smiled and shifted around so she could see my hair and wings. I folded my wings in. Tensed she could easily tell. I closed my eyes and she softly brushed my hair. I let the rhythmic feeling soothe me but in the back of my mind, I thought about Shinku and I shot my eyes open. She could feel me tense suddenly and she stopped. "Something is bothering you more than usual," She whispered. "Shinku…I don't….I can't…I'm confused…" I couldn't figure out what I wanted to tell my lovely medium. "What happens when you speak to her?" She asked me. "Well, I feel…odd, like my heart speeds up slightly. And when I see her flinch, I…I…I don't know…" I told her, the rarely confused me coming out. "Oh, I know…" Megu smiled at me. "What?" I asked her urgently. Was it a strength? A weakness? Or was it both?

"It's love, Suigintou. Love is what you feel." She told me. "L…love??" I asked her, completely lost. "Yes, it's what I feel for you. I love you, Suigintou. Trust me, it becomes a wonderful feeling that you won't ever want to relinquish." Megu told me. "How…how do I know that she feels the same?" I asked her, my cheeks turning red. Megu giggled and kissed my lips softly. It was her reaction when I blushed. "You ask her," She smiled. "I ASK her??" I raised my voice slightly on the second word. I, Suigintou Rozen, the first Rozen Maiden Doll, ask Shinku Rozen, the fifth Rozen Maiden doll, if she LOVES me!? "That sounds crazy!!" I quietly exclaimed. "Only if you think of what you want to say and what she'll say back." Megu grinned.

"Okay, I'll go talk to her," I told my black haired medium. She smiled and kissed my cheeks. "Megu-chan, you have a visitor. Your mom's here." The nurse told Megu from behind the door. That was my cue and I lightly flew out. "Bye, Ginny-chan," She told me. "See ya, Megumi-chan," I told her and flew to the puny human, Jun's, home.

This is one of my personal favorite stories, seeing as I am probably the only supporter of the ship. By the way, Shinku and Suigintou's last name, Rozen, is completely useless! The only reason I added it was because I liked it better than, 'I, Suigintou, the first Rozen Maiden doll…'

So, R & R!! Oh and for those who are waiting for me to continue "Lemons and Laughter", I am afraid that the chapters following it have been deleted and the story is now on hiatus. "Mark's Pet House" and "Elite 13" are still going strong and will be updated after June 16, 2009 because after the 9th until the 16th, I will be in New York and Washington, D.C. with my seventh grade class. And after August 3rd, 2009, I will be too busy with the 8th grade because I will be trying to ace with the strictest teachers in Sanchez Middle School! Wish me luck!!! BYE!!!!!


End file.
